


Into The Gardens

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human Disaster Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak's Route, Other, idk what else to say, its julian bb u know the drill, listen this is nothing but julian and mc being cute okay, mentions of insomnia, so much fuckin flirting its stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: You make a sound, mind still clinging to the edges of sleep as you roll over. You’re then greeted with the sight of Julian, as beautiful as the sunlight itself on a blessed day, dead to the world asleep. His hair is unruly as always, framing his slender features delicately, kissing over the closed reddened eye. For a moment a spark of jealousy rises in you, the sheets slipping off of him and instead curled around you in your slumber through the night.You wished to be closer, and so, you moved.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Into The Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my tumblr!~
> 
> Request;   
> Cute prompt! Julian & mc’s morning routine on a day off

It was a rarity, days like this. 

The easy ones when not even the scorching heat of the summer’s day could taint the saccharine niceties. It wasn’t often that you had days to yourself like this, even more of a treat was when you had a day off with Julian. As much as you loved him, he worked himself through the ground only to sleep late into the night and rise early in the mornings. His habits of insomnia and bustling around never seemed to die out, ingrained into the smallest parts of his genetics it seemed. But you couldn’t harp on him too much, for you did much of the same. And he was working on it.

Ever since defeating The Devil, your shop has picked up. More people seem to have an interest in getting a reading, a few herbs or enchanted objects, asking for charms and protective hexes alike. Someone even desired to learn magic, scheduling the days for light lessons and understanding magic theory- and after being showered in delicacies from the townsfolk and the Palace, you couldn’t find it in your heart to turn any of them down.

It started off with one person, then two, and they worked diligently. Focused and concentrated people dedicated to learning the ropes and handling the frustrations of failure that was to come every now and again, yet they always worked around the newest problem. But then two turned to four, and soon four to six. Most wanted to learn the flashier work, the showmanship behind each spell and how to capture an audience. Each time you would politely smile and attempt to redirect them to the true reason for magic, the benefits of helping others and saving yourself should the need arise. But these few seemed oblivious to the differences, and with a sigh, you let it be. Asra pitched in whenever you seemed to be drowning, and for that, you were immensely grateful. 

Still Nadia summoned you, repairs on the city were to be executed immediately. At least then you had the luxury of working alongside Julian and not apart from him. Whenever he was focused on drawing new plans or reading hard at the newest proposal piece, you swooned. Even with the sternest look, there was no prettier sight than your lover. Even with the bags shining under his dazzling silver eyes, the pinch of his brow or purse of his lips, you couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else aside from near. Not even the grand view of the city on the veranda could compare to Ilya. Both of you took full advantage of working together, standing close, arms draped around shoulders or waists, hands intertwined with one another’s, stolen glances here and there. The occasional flirty, teasing remark, the ember of love and desire never weakened between you two. And how could it?

Julian was a treasure, one you’d never stop admiring. And to him the entire world couldn’t be more gorgeous than you.

But he worked. Long, troublesome hours that left him more weary then his days of running, the fugitive years that brought you two so close put to shame now. Sometimes he traveled to cities, far towns, other times rooted to another part of Vesuvia to learn new tricks and techniques. He poured himself into his research and never seemed to spare a minute on trivial matters. Julian was always there in the night, sometimes before you fell to the siren calls of sleep, and sometimes after. If you woke earlier then he did (which only happened twice before) then you used that time to admire him before the two of you would soon be parted. And in all that time, your affections only grow for each other. 

Waiting for days like these.

When the sunlight greets your bleary eyes, you shut them once more. There’s an arm thrown over you, the sound of even breathing behind you, yet there’s space between you and Ilya. You make a sound, mind still clinging to the edges of sleep as you roll over. You’re then greeted with the sight of Julian, as beautiful as the sunlight itself on a blessed day, dead to the world asleep. His hair is unruly as always, framing his slender features delicately, kissing over the closed reddened eye. For a moment a spark of jealousy rises in you, the sheets slipping off of him and instead curled around you in your slumber through the night.

You wished to be closer, and so, you moved.

Scooting over, you place yourself further into his embrace, claiming your spot to nuzzle yourself right into the toned chest of your lover. Legs brushing against his longer ones, hiking one to rest atop his as if to refuse being separated from him again. Thanks to your shifting, it seems to explicit a response from the snoozing doctor. His arms curl around you, snug, secure, protective even in rest and brings you flush against him. At your sigh of contentment do the both of you settle, so warm and near, you can feel his deep even breathing and steady heartbeat. Slipping your eyes shut, you decide perhaps the day can wait a few more minutes before starting. This is far too blissful to move from just yet. 

When you come again, you feel movement. Fingers idly threading through your hair as long spindly fingers sweep them out of your face. You make a sound when those ghosting digits shower your scalp with attention, you’re suddenly now sure where his arm was, hands now absent from holding you. Protesting softly at the sudden chill you open your eyes to brave the morning and see the reason of where those lanky limbs went. 

Julian’s propped up on his elbow to gaze down at your dozing form, there’s a twinkle in his eyes before his features break out in the brightest of grins. You feel your chest tighten as you wordlessly watch him beam from over you, excited by just the sight of your eyes. His hand has stopped it’s travels, instead tracing your jaw before cupping the side of your face sweetly as he leans over. 

“Good morning, my love.” Julian coos, voice deeper then the usual pitch, rougher. A smile appears despite your groggy state, especially when he plants a honeyed kiss to your forehead in greeting. 

“Was up before you,” You drawl out. The widening of his cheshire grin was evident against your skin as his chest gently rocked with laughter. 

“Ah yes, I can certainly see that.” His tone teases, providing space when you roll over and begin stretching. “The snores really cemented how alert you were.”

“I was!” You scoff before sitting up, “Went back to bed though.”

“My poor sleepy magician,” He sighs dramatically. Returning to your side to press a kiss to your shoulder, hands working on gliding over your skin as he makes a path up your neck towards your cheek. “Just admit you couldn’t possibly bear the loneliness if you’d have left my side!”

As you give him a blank stare, Julian only quirks his brows as he barely contains his smile. Pecking the corners of your mouth he seems pleased with the terrible line he threw. You can only playfully roll your eyes at his antics, guiding his face closer with a single digit to lead his chin before giving him a real kiss good morning. 

There’s no heat to it, no real force behind it, just the gentlest brush of lips to one another’s, a tamed practice. Regardless, it left Julian with a reddened face and a hunger for more. All these months and he’s still the same flustered soul, a true treat.

“I would’ve been absolutely lost without you.” You prattle with his pretense before plucking yourself out of his arms and bed. This morning felt more sluggish than usual, slower, and for once you didn’t regret it. Today would be about the both of you and no work would be getting in the way of that. 

“That’s- erm, that’s mine..” Julian stammers as you bend over to snatch his discarded shirt from the edge of the bed. Pulling it over your head, you see the blush deepen on his face. Looking at him with the sun turning his hair to flames, making his eyes shimmer with crystal clarity, you decide right then that no matter who knocks on your door, you wouldn’t be ripped away from this private paradise. 

“And I wear it better, wouldn't you agree?” You taunt strutting out of the bedroom, first things first was breakfast. 

It didn’t take long before Julian gathered his wits and joined you in the kitchen, already pulling ingredients from the shelf of your shop. His idle humming was lovely in the pleasing silence, nothing but the song of birds on the wind and lowest murmur of voices from the streets. The warm baritone of his gravelly voice eased your shoulders, your hands finding a new load of your favorite pumpkin bread from the market. Although it wasn’t warm you knew it was fresh, it’s been a few days since you’ve last visited that vendor- had Julian done this?

“Did you fetch this?” You ask when he makes it back to you, chopping the vegetables with precision you’d only expect from such skilled hands. Years spent saving lives makes for a very steady hand, after all.

“Yesterday,” He nods. “I wanted to surprise you but by the time I made it home, night had fallen.”

You bump him with your hip, muttering your thanks as you prepare the rest of your meal. It’s so easy to be with him, there’s no troubles in the kitchen. Just like the dances at the Masquerade he knew his steps, there was no bumping into one another, no guessing or hesitation, only oiled clockwork. 

Julian got the table ready as you finished the final touches to your meal, bringing it over to set it down. He already made his cup of coffee, the first of today, and was nursing it minutely. 

“I was thinking we could stroll back into that secret garden,” He muses after you’ve finished your first nibble. Of course he’d be plotting some crazy adventure on your day off. You knew he just couldn’t sit still, trouble was bound to be close.

“With Portia’s reparations, it could be a whole new garden.” You point out carefully, watching him out of the corner of your eyes while you continue eating. He seemed wistful, nostalgic even. How was it that his set expression brought the sharp cut of his jaw out? It wasn’t fair but made for excellent eye candy.

“Better to get acquainted then.” Julian reasons, foot bumping into your’s with spirit. His crooked grin splits his face as he waits for you to finish your next bite. 

“Julian,” You say his name carefully. His smile only spreads with more mischief at the sound, “Is there something waiting for us in that garden?”

“Oh heavens, my dear, I wouldn’t know!” The bravado in his tone gives the lie away easily and you roll your eyes, kicking your feet up on his lap. 

“Right.” In your own fun, you decide to really play his game. Jetting your cutlery at him from across the table, you jest. “Well if there’s nothing there then perhaps we should stay home, clean up a bit. It is a little cluttered here.”

His squawk has you stifling laughter, hands going to hold your calves in a plea. “What? Nonsense, dove, let me take you out!”

“But I thought nothing special was in the garden.” You snicker, leaning forward to rest your chin atop your palm. 

“You’re right, there’s nothing special in there- _yet.”_ He beams for a moment, his next comment wiping the smug satisfaction of watching him blunder clean off your face. _“You’re_ still here, aren’t you?”

“Oh, you flirt!” You huff before hunching into the chair, prodding his abdomen with a correcting nudge from your foot at his laughter. The new heat to your cheeks didn’t help ease the wild thrumming of your heart. “Ask me out already.”

“Will you please do me the honors of letting me spoil you today?”

“Only if I get to return the favor, Ilya.” The matching ruby shade to his features takes the cake as he hides behind a mass of knotted curls.

That’s mainly how you found yourself on a grossly cliche picnic date, glued to Julian’s side like the leeches he studied so hard on. The day went by without either of you two noticing, too busy laughing or napping in the shade of the wonderous garden to be bothered by the outside world. Stealing touches and kisses, glances when the other wasn’t paying attention. And when night fell and the stars rose high above to greet all those witnessing, did Julian whisk you away towards the waters, holding your hand in his as you walk the shore. Away from prying eyes, you danced and sung for him. Soft melodies and sweet tunes full of devotion, pressing feather light kisses all over his gorgeous face, showering him in your touches and warmth until you dipped into the chilling waters.

Days off didn’t have to be eventful, but you were glad it was, even happier to have someone to spend them with. 

And as you fell into bed with an adoring sigh, Julian is already wrapping himself up in you. Head resting peacefully on your chest, body lounging between yours as you both trade stories of old well into the night before sleep claimed you.

**Author's Note:**

> like julian i am a whore for praise,,,pls,,,
> 
> also!! feel free to drop a prompt in my askbox! Go [ here](https://theshipden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
